This invention relates to a mechanism for restricting a configuration of a coin throwing port depending on a size of a coin. More particularly, this invention relates to a coin throwing port restricting mechanism for use in a coin throwing device such as a vending machine, a coin exchanger and a coin operated gaming machine.
A coin throwing port of a coin throwing device is typically required to receive a money coin, a nominal or imitation coin such as a coin for the gaming machine or a token, a metal disc plate, a washer or the like used in a device activated by coins of various sizes. More particularly, such a device is required to receive coins having different diameter and thickness. However, preparation of plural kinds of coin throwing ports for receiving coins which are different in size is troublesome in that such a coin throwing device can only be manufactured and assembled with higher costs. Further, handling of each component thereof will be complicated. Accordingly, it is preferable to form only one coin throwing port for the coin throwing machine. Thus, a coin throwing port restricting mechanism has thus been desired which substantially restricts the configuration of the coin throwing port so that it matches to coins in various sizes.
For example, a conventional coin throwing port restricting mechanism comprises, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Prepublication No. 118,474/1982, a chute for guiding a coin transported from the coin throwing port to a coin sorting device. This chute comprises a pair of side plates. The side plates are opposed to each other and are movable along a longitudinal direction of the coin throwing port crossing over the coin throwing port. A longitudinal length of the coin throwing port is restricted by means of securing the pair of side plates at or near the coin throwing port to the size of each coin.
However, in the above mentioned conventional coin throwing port restricting mechanism, it is necessary to position each of the pair of side plates by independently moving one by one. Thus, complex and bothersome adjustment should be required for receiving many kinds of coins of different sizes. Further, the conventional coin throwing port restricting mechanism restricts only the longitudinal length of the coin throwing port and there is a problem that it provides no restriction for the thickness or width thereof.
Therefore, with respect to the above mentioned problems, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a coin throwing port restricting mechanism applicable for different coins of various sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin throwing port restricting mechanism which enables substantial restriction of the configuration of the coin throwing port only by means of simply handling the coin throwing port restricting mechanism.
In addition, it is further object of the present invention to provide a coin throwing device having components which can be readily handled, manufactured and assembled with lower cost.